


100 Little Ways

by crazygirlne



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Drabble, F/M, Soul Bond
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-23
Updated: 2019-06-23
Packaged: 2020-05-18 10:48:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19333033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crazygirlne/pseuds/crazygirlne
Summary: The universe has been telling them they belong together since before they met. That doesn't mean it's always been easy.





	100 Little Ways

**Author's Note:**

> This is my 100th fic on AO3! Here are 100 words to celebrate. 
> 
> I put a little thought into what I wanted to be my 100th fic, and I consulted with a couple good friends. @scullywolf suggested the 100 words, and @claudiarain told me to be as indulgent as I feel like and not overthink it.
> 
> So! What’s my signature dish? Or what do I want it to be, at any rate?
> 
> Enjoy a racy, Captain Canary soulmate fic in 100 words.

Leonard traces cool fingers across Sara’s soulmark. Sara gasps and surges into his touch, their bond nearly screaming with its intensity.

_ How did we fight this so long? _

Sara reaches out, running her hand over his bare back, fingertips tripping over old scars before finding the mark at his hip. She catches his moan with her mouth, her entire being alight. One hand finds hers, fingers lacing together, and his other slips downward. Pleasure builds and gives way to ecstasy as his name spills from her lips.

They don’t speak aloud of love. Barriers finally removed, they don’t have to.

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, yes, my notes on this fic are actually, officially longer than the fic itself, but I couldn’t let this pass without saying I love you all. Thank you so much for all the kudos, for every word of encouragement, for all the appreciation even if you never said anything. I wouldn’t be here without you.


End file.
